Eevee Island
by Twilight The Umbreon
Summary: What does phantom eevees, sudicial friends and one very ordinary kid have to do with a fate of an entire island of eevees? Find out! PROLOGUE UP ONLY!


I dedicate this fic to all eevee lovers out there. but wary, lots of blood and horror and stuff...but still EEVEE RULES!!  
  
Eons stands for eevees and thier evolutions unless otherwise stated  
  
"The Eevee Island"  
  
Prologue  
  
A legend speaks of a island in the middle of a great ocean colonized by eevee, which were ruled by a great eevee leader known as Hevmel (translated, pronouched in human language, Heev-mil). For years, the different packs of eevee on the island co-existed in peace with each other, however an event changed all that. A group of strange, foregin pokemon were washed up onto the shore of Eevee Island after a severe storm. When these foregin pokemon washed up onto the shore, they were amazed at the number of eevees that existed on the island. They later explained to the eevees of Eevee Island, that where they came from, eevees would evolve into new and wonderful forms with different powers(the eevee evolvutions) with stones and thier own willpower.  
  
Many eevee were very excited about this and begged the foregin pokemon to share the secret of evolution. You see, the eevee on the island lived as eevees and never knew how to evolve.   
  
  
  
A few weeks after the pokemon came, odd things started happening. Some of the eevee were evolving themselves, others were mirgating to different locations on the island. Hevmil instantly knew that something bad was brewing, but it was too late to do anything. As eevees started evolving, fear and hatred for the evolvutions grew. Between the newly evolved pokemon fear and hatred of eevees and the other evolutions grew. On Eons Day (human date: 15th May 1745) groups of eevees and eevee evolvutions started fighting viciously between each other. This marked the start of the Eons War, a war that would last 94 human years and see countless pokemon killed.  
  
Heevil died, a very sad, lonely and sick eevee, and her spirit was comdemned to wander the world as a powerful phantom eevee, searching for the key to end all the bloodshed and hatred.  
  
Less than a year before the end of the Eons War, a young boy, thrown from a pirate gallery to die, washed up on the shores of Eevee Island. Now all eevees knew what happened to every human that had settled onto the island. All the eevees on the island knew what had happened to all the humans who tried settling on thier island.   
  
The tale goes as this. Many people landed onto the island and founded a colony known as Eevish. The first few days on the island were almost perfect. The crops they brought were growing fast and the children were behaving remarkability well. Then, wierd things started happening. At first, the children began acting strangely, then some of the adults also started acting different, After a couple of weeks, if you had looked at the children from the colony, you would of gasped. The children had become very eeveelike. They had eeveelike fur all over thier bodies and cute brown eevee eyes. At first, the adults were worried. But slowly, they became changed as well.  
  
This happened for another month. Many people had disappeared and had become eevees. Then the unthinkable happened. A woman, nine months pregent with a baby started to go though her labour pains. The remanding humans were crowded around her, hope shining in thier changing eyes. For this women was the only person who was totally human. For some reason the spell of the eevee island had not worked on her, but as her child was born the look of hope in the crowd's eye changed from hope to utter disbelief. The baby, which the woman had just given to was not human. It was an eevee baby. Thier look then changed to hopeleesness. The women started nuzzling from baby and licking it affectivally just like a normal eevee mother would. Everyone watched in horror as the woman who was thought to be immune to the spell of the eevee island quickly changed from a human to an eevee in a matter of seconds. After this, all of the remaining humans gave up hope. They all knew that all of them would become eevees and nothing could stop it. The next morning, no human stirred in the colony. All beds had eevees sleeping in them now. That is how the tale goes.  
  
The boy, who was washed up on the island, saw the bloodshed caused by the eevees and thier evolutions fighting each over. He shed one single tear, which changed him, no longer an cabin boy for a pirate gallery, thrown off because they didn't want him. From that point on, he became an Eevee Champion, a powerful eevee who could turn to human or evolve himself or de-evolve himself at will. This new eevee champion swore an oath to end the Eons War for the good of all eevee and thier evolutions.  
  
So he went around to each of the 7 factions the eevees and thier evolutions had split up into. The Purebreeds, who were eevee who followed a strict rule of never evolving. Any who evolved were punished by mulutation, exile and sometimes death. They believed in the purity of eevees and saw evolution as the work of the devil.  
  
One Tribe, the only group to accept all eevees and thier evolutions equally, all had the same status as each other and eevees could evolve to whatever form they choosed. They believed in freedom of choice and followed the teachings of Hevmel. They rarely attacked anybody, but were hated by the other factions, so they were almost constantly under attack. Being the biggest and most powerful group of them all, if they wanted to, they could of crushed all the other factions, ending the war. But they were not fuelled with hatred, like the other groups so they had no reason why they needed to attack.  
  
The Mist, a group of eevees and vaporeon, who believed that vaporeon are the superior evolution. All eevees in this group wanted ont thing above all else, the have the glory of evolving into a vaporeon. They believed that because thier island was surrounded by water, that water energy ruled the island, therefore the water pokemon should rule because they harness the power of water. Despite not being great warriors, they proved a force to be reckoned with when attacking from the water or on a rainy day. They were very smart, and planned thier tactics well.  
  
The Inner Flame, flareon and eevee who worshiped fire. They believed that by worshipping fire they would become stronger warriors. They were always training for war, and if they weren't, they were pampering themselves up. They tended to be very vain, cruel and unthinking but extremely honourable and brave.   
  
The Storm, a group of jolteon, eevee and the occasional vaporeon. They believed that the awesome power of thunder was the ruling force in the world. Generally weak warriors, they none of the less proved an exetremely powerful force on the battlefield because they were the most organised force on the island. They were well known for raiding other tribes of eevee evolutions, stealing thier young. The stolen babes were trained to be fanatic vaporeon, which had a critical purpose within the ranks as "rain-bearers" for the jolteon and tough, hardy warriors.  
  
The Overmind, a group of eevees and espeons, who believed that the mind held far more power than the elemential forces of fire, water and electricity. All of them were connected in a psychic link which allowed them to discover things quickly and ambush others. They believe in striving to finetune thier psychic powers and training others in the psychic arts was the road to peace.  
  
The Shadow, a inferior group of eevee and umbreon. Forced by one way or another to flee from thier original homes, they embaced the darkness to survive. They were not evil, just misunderstood, especially by espeon, who saw them as bestial. They proved to be tough warriors on the battlefield and were excellent at sneak attacks, ambushes, scouting and assasination. The shadow consider the pack more important than the individual. Many umbreon died fighting against unwinnable odds to save the pack from being destoryed.  
  
As the new eevee champion went to each faction of eevees, be becalmed thier lust to kill, and thier hostility to others by acting as a peace-keeper. Six months after the eevee champion had washed up on the island, the war had just about ended.   
  
After the Eon's War, he started to bring all the group back together. However, this task proved the be far tougher than anybeing could imagine. Over two hundred years laters later, the eevee champion, his eevee offspring and thier offsring and his offspring's offspring managed to reunite the groups all together for the first time since the Eon's War.  
  
However this unity was short-lived. About a year after the great unitification a freak storm unlike any seen in years brewed up. Many of the eevee champion's descendents died in horrific ways in the week the storm lashed Eevee Island. Countless more eevee perished afier the storm from famine, stravation and disease. The eevee champion did everything to combat the growing plague, unrest and stravation. However, even the eevee champion's aid was unable to prepare for the pestilence that would follow.  
  
It began slowly at first. A mysterious bug infected one of the most powerful espeon on the island. By a weeks time, many more espeon and eevees had being infected and the first infected espeon was a horror to see. All over its body, horrificly painful sores, oozing pus and smellimg like rotting flesh were breaking out. The espeon's eyes had gone red with pure madness. Blood frecked foam dripped from its mouth. Even approaching the espeon from several metres away caused most eons (eevee and eevee evolutions) to retch. Any eon who came close to the espeon became infected. It destoryed any eons mind, making them blood crazed and insane. It also slowly warped, then destoryed thier bodies over a matter of a month until thier spirit had been totally and utterly crushed, and they latelly fell over dead from a dozen different causes. And when they were dead they were even more dangerous. a mere whiff of an infected corspe, cause nearly all eons to retch and make thier noses bleed, not to mention the fact they became infected, as the stench carried the disease after the infected had died. Only umbreon could resist this horrific disease, but it didn't mean an umbreon couldn't be infected. An umbreon infected was the worst horror ever to see. They were so horrible many young eons died purely of sheer terror at seeing the infected umbreon.  
  
The reaction by most eons was swift. Eons turned on each other in fear. Many eons would kill others if they even showed a single sign of infection. Less than a third of all eons survived the years of the plague. Even the eevee champion was infected, but by a miracle he recovered from it. However the damage had been done. His mind and body had been damaged, he could no longer stand to be with any more than 3 eevee, and became a nomad who lived on one of the most remote beaches of the eevee Island. Even after the plague, eons continued to kill each other over the slightest chance of being infected.  
  
Eventually, the chaos caused by the disease died out as it died out. Eons began settling down to a life similar to the golden days before they learnt to evolve. But trouble was brewing. And whispers of a new war began circlating. But the seers fortold a new champion, who would finally bring lasting peace to Eevee Island. This is his story...  
  
Ok, Prologue done! Please R&R Any suggestions, ideas and problems will be welcomes. Flames will be used to toast my eevee some marshmallows. 


End file.
